


Out of Sight

by HansoldMySoul



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I mean, M/M, enjoy, minor doyu, minor taeten, orphan!yuta, scientist!taeyong, sorta - Freeform, the rest will be posted when i actually finish it, this is just a really short prologue, yutae, yutae is endgame though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/HansoldMySoul
Summary: Yuta’s been alone before and he’ll take anything over having to feel it again, even if anything means watching the only person you care about drift away and standing on the side-lines, unsure of whether it’s even okay to follow anymore.Taeyong's only stepping further and further out of reach.





	

Yuta is six years old the first time he sees Lee Taeyong. The sun is shining and he rushes to apologise to the victim of his most recent soccer kick gone wrong because the smaller boy is crying and the sight sends waves of unadulterated panic through his tiny body. Dark hair flops messily over the crying boy’s eyes but the way his shoulders shake is a dead giveaway to the sobs that wrack his small frame and Yuta’s first instinct is to draw the boy in for a hug because hugs always make him feel better when he’s sad or hurting.

From then on they’re best friends, inseparable to the point of whispered rumours in the corridors when they’re old enough to understand the concept of dating and misunderstandings blown way out of control due to a reliance on one another that neither of them can really help.

At that point, Taeyong is still smaller than him and prone to outbursts of extreme emotion when things don’t go his way but he grows into something more than that, something magnificent and although Yuta never leaves his side, he feels perhaps like he’s taking a backseat to something more important. Strangely enough, he finds himself okay with that notion so long as he’s able to stay at Taeyong’s side and support him from a position in which he’s less likely to get in the way or cause any trouble. As the years pass Yuta can feel himself become less and less important to Taeyong but he never says anything because it’s easier to tell himself that he’s not miserable so long as he’s not alone.

Yuta’s been alone before and he’ll take anything over having to feel it again, even if anything means watching the only person you care about drift away and standing on the side-lines, unsure of whether it’s even okay to follow anymore.

An answer comes in the form of more questions and he decides that maybe he isn’t needed here anymore. So one day, before the sun is even past the horizon, Nakamoto Yuta packs his bags and leaves. His destination is unsure but his heart tells him that even wandering in circles is better that having your heart broken time and time again.

Yuta’s been lost before, alone before, but both emotions are preferable to feeling broken.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come! This is an angsty little egg that I've been working on for a while and I thought I'd post the prologue seeing as the actual fic is almost done!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, let me know what sort of story you're anticipating after reading this~
> 
> Find me on Twitter @HansoldMS_Twt


End file.
